Pretty Little Hunting
by layniebug98
Summary: Hanna is missing, Toby, Spencer, Aria, and Emily try looking for her.
1. Pretty Liar Missing

Hanna arrived in her driveway at 11. She went on a date with Caleb to the movies and they walked there since it was so close. He walked her home and they sat onthe bricks for a while in front of her house talking. Her mom was gone until tomorrow evening for a bussiness event. Caleb left around 11:30. Hanna watched him walk down the driveway and across the street and then went inside. 5 minutes later Hanna remembered that she left her purse on the porch where they were talking. She hurried up, unlocked the door, kept it open grabbed her purse and went inside. She got in and shut the door and heard a noise. She listened for another noise for a minute but heard nothing. So she started to the kitchen. When she got into the kitchen she was pushed down by 2 hands. She had a hand covering her mouth and eyes while falling. She knew someone had to have slipped in when she was getting her purse. Hanna tried screaming but it was no use., her voice was covered still and no sound escaped her lips. She soon was gagged with a blind fold on her eyes and her hands and feet tied together. She was lifted and carried outside. She was placed in a car and she knew she was being taken somewhere.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Aria was at home thinking about Ezra Fitz, her teacher and "boyfriend". She decided to call Hanna. Hanna didnt pick up. She new something was wrong, Hanna never let her phone out of sight. She then remembered that Hanna was on a date so went to sleep.<p>

Spencer was studying for a history test for the next day. Usual Sp

* * *

><p>encer, always studying hard and never takes a break. She jumped at the sound of her phone ringing. She looked at it and it was a text from -A.<p>

UNKNOWN

Heads up BFF's,

It's open season on liars and I'm hunting.

-A

Spencer quickly got sat up and called Hanna. She didnt answer. She didnt think anything of it because it was about 12 at night. So she called Aria. "Hello?," said a scared Aria. "Did you get it?" Spencer practically yelled. "Yea," said Aria, " Hanna wont answer, I will put Emily on the line to." A minute later the 3 girls were on the phone talking about the text and worrying about Hanna. "Guys what if she isnt ok?" said Spencer, " Her mom isnt home and ' its open season on liars, im hunting'? She could be hurt! I'm going over there! I will call Toby and go to check on Hanna." "I'll come said the other 2 girls." "Ok, meet at Hannas in 10 minutes!" said Spencer, " And dont go in until we all get there, someone dangerous could be in there!" All 3 girls and Toby snuck out quietly. They got to Hannas and walked in, the door was unlocked! "Hanna" they all yelled after they couldnt find her. There wasa note on the fridge : Be back later, its open season on liars. They knew -A was behind all of this.

* * *

><p>The group of 4 didnt know what to do! They knew they couldnt call the police or any of their parents because they all thought they were making it all up. The 3 girls phones rang at the same time :<p>

UNKNOWN

If you want your pretty little

Friend, Hanna, back

You'll have to find her.

-A


	2. Pretty Little Finders

Hanna was so scared. She was transferred out of the car and into a house. She was in the house for what she thought was a day. She didnt know what to do. She was still gagged and tied up and couldn't see anything with that blind fold on her head. Hanna was wishing she was still dating Caleb. "He would rescue me," Hanna thought. She still loved Caleb, but knew she couldn't get back with him since he hurt her so bad! She started to think about her friends. "They probly don't even know I'm missing," Hanna thought. But boy was she wrong!

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, while Hanna was trapped and hiddin, Aria, Spencer, Emily, and Toby were all looking for her. They decided to go back into the house to look more for her. They knew it was no good but didn't know that else to do. They couldn't contact the police or parents, knowing that they all thought they were liars. They searched every room, closet and even more in the garage and shed. They yelled her name over and over again, it was no use though, they knew she was not here.<p>

Toby drove them around town to look for her. They went in every place they knew was open. The almost gave up when Spencer suggested checking the church. She knew it probly was not where she was but they went anyway. The 4 searched for Hanna and couldn't find her. The kept looking, not calling her name, just in case she was here and they didn't know what -A would do. All of a sudden Emily yelled for them to come. They found Hanna gagged, blind folded, and tied up in the church closet. -A was know where. They untied Hanna and let her mouth and eyes free again. They all sat there crying for a minute, happy too see each other safe. Toby drove the girls home then. They all snuck in to their homes without getting caught.

* * *

><p>The next week went normally. Hannas mom was back and she was feeling safe at home, Aria and Ezra were still secretly seeing each other, Toby and Spencer were sneaking around to meet each other and Emily was in between love. Emily really loved Maya. But, she started to see Paige. Maya and her were in a long distance relationship. This seemed to work fine for Maya, who was off at camp, but Emily really missed seeing her in person.<p> 


	3. Pretty Little Love

The next week went normally. Hannas mom was back and she was feeling safe at home, Aria and Ezra were still secretly seeing each other, Toby and Spencer were sneaking around to meet each other and Emily was in between love. Emily really loved Maya. But, she started to see Paige. Maya and her were in a long distance relationship. This seemed to work fine for Maya, who was off at camp, but Emily really missed seeing her in person. Emily was just talking to Paige, nothing serious. Paige realized who she was but was afraid to let everyone know. Emily hates this. She wondered why she wouldn't be herself. "Oh well," Emily thought " Maya isn't afraid." Emily's mother still didn't like the idea of her daughter being with Maya, but she thought that Emily should be who she wants...not what her mom wants her to be. So, she allowed her to see Maya. One day when Emily got home, Maya was sitting on her porch waiting for her. This shocked Emily. Maya said she was only back in town for the weekend then had to leave again. Maya stayed at Emilys for about 2 hours then left. Emily didn't get to see Maya before she left. Emily was really sick of this relationship so called up PAige and asked to meet her for coffee tomorrow. Paige agreed.

* * *

><p>The next day when Paige and Emily were drinking coffee at a restraunt in town, Aria was at Ezras apartment. Emilys mom thought Emily was at Arias and Arias dad thought Aria was at Emilys. They would always tell their parents this if they just needed to leave the house. Aria and Ezra were watching a romantic movie. Their relationship was working very good.<p>

* * *

><p>Spencer and Toby were always together. Spencer was not supposed to be around him but didn't care. They could not be seperated. They snuck around. Spencer went behind her parents backs while Toby lied to Jenna about where he always was. They couldn't see each other any other way.<p>

* * *

><p>Hanna was at home most of the time. After her break up with Caleb, it has been really hard for her. She really loved him and was shocked to find out that he was lieing the whole time to her. He would always call and she ignored it.<p>

TO BE CONTINUED


	4. Pretty Little Victims

Aria, Spencer, Hanna, and Emily were on Summer break. They loved being out of school. Only hated being alone all the time. So were usually together all day everyday. "A" was creeping them all out, and Jason Dilaurentis was back in town. This seemed odd.

The four girls were over at Hannas house. Jason moved back yesterday and the girls were talking about it. "What if he moved back just because he missed being 'home'," "What if he was here for a little thing like a job," "What if he was here for a big thing, like to kill someone else," all of the girls had different ideas. Two of the girls thought that Jason was Alis killer but Spencer and Aria were not to sure. " Or what if he is back for revenge, on who killed his sister?" Spencer chimed in. The girls sat there thinking for a minute until Hanna asked if anyone wanted to order a pizza. Hanna never liked talking about it, so she always ended the conversations. "No, i have to get home, dinner with my parents and Melissa," Spencer paused "And Ian." Spencer was scared to death of Ian, because she thought he was Allisons murderer. "I have to go to." said Aria said " I'm going to Mr. Fitzs' house tonight to have dinner and a movie." The three of Arias friends were against her dating the teacher but let her do what she wanted to do. Emily also had to go home. Her and her mother had a fight and Emily stayed at Arias that night and Spencers the next. She knew she had to go smooth everything out with her mom. When the door was shut after the girls let Hannas phone rang. She pickd it up and read the text.

UNKNOWN

Looks like you're alone

again. Better watch you're back.

-A

Spencer was out to dinner with Ian, Melissan and her parents. Spencer always felt uncomfortable around Ian. "Excuse me I need to use the restroom," Spencer said. She left the table and walked down the hall to the ladies room. She picked up her phone from out of her purse and called Aria. "Aria, I don't know what to do! I'm sitting at the same table as a killer!" "Calm down," said Aria "Its okay as long as you aren't alone with him, You may live through this night," Aria said with a chuckle. "Yea well I have to get back out there." "Ok well calm me tomorrow" Aria said then hung up. Spencer opened the door to exit the restroom and stepped into the hall. At the same exact time Ian left the mens room. "You seem a little tense, doing alright Spence?" asked Ian with a grin. "Ian, I'm fine, I just want to get back to the table," Spencer said rudely. "Whoa being a little rude there? I bet thats why Ali was killed, You girls just don't know when to be quite do you?" said Ian and then quickly walked down the couldn't believe he just said that. "Em could you come pick me up?" Spencer said through the phone "and hurry!" Spencer left the restraunt unexcpectedly, she could not go face that sick man. While in the car Spencer got a text.

UNAVAILABLE

Go run away like you

always do. You can hide

too if you would like,

but you know, I will find you!

-A

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
